Kochanie
by sadlesbian69
Summary: Just a very fluffy drabble for LietPol during the Commonwealth Era!


_**yo, this is just something I threw together!**_

 _ **disclaimers; this takes part during the Commonwealth(bc y not), and also, I always? head cannoned them as married during the Commonwealth so:^)**_

 _ **also! these are not my characters and all belongs to Hidekaz Himayura**_

* * *

Miles upon miles of beautiful, glowing green spuds stretched immensely on acres of field. With each sway of the wind, another prickle of grass tickled porcelain skin of the two men lying above it. The blonde, Feliks, lie with sprawled legs and hands intertwined behind his neck as silky locks of pure gold drift gently in pace with the wind. However, the man beside him, Toris had already made way, allowing the peaceful aroma of the sweet spring day bring himself to sleep―but, ah, how absolutely serene he looked, winsome.

Peering his eyes from the sky and down to the brunette, Feliks could nearly feel himself smile. Truly, Toris did deserve a nap or two every once in awhile. For, all he really ever seemed to do was work until he evidentially lost consciousness and passed out from overexertion. And, although it may have never seemed much like it on the outside, this always greatly concerned Feliks. Their union, however always seemed more in favour of Feliks, rather Toris.

Thoughts among thoughts scattered the brain of the Polish nation, none ever seemingly pleasant. As he continued to keep his glistening emerald eyes fixated on the chiseled features of the brunette, he giggled to himself a bit. Toris was always more masculine appearing, more mature to add. Feliks had much more feminine features, soft eyes that always appeared half-lidded, and a much more round undertone to his cheeks and jawline. Of course he never truly took much pride in looking and, at certain times, acting feminine. It was nothing but his own nature.

Amongst all of the thoughts, the memories of the two of them, reoccurring guilt crashed into the blonde's chest like a knife. Now, Feiks wasn't particularly...kind. At heart, sure he was, not on the surface. Through their years of being practically married, Feliks had never really done anything compared to everything the Lithuanian had to give. Nonetheless, Feliks inched himself closer, now lying more on his side.

"Przykro mi," Feliks manages to mumble out smoothly, allowing a simple sigh to then escape him.

Peeking an eye open at the Polish man's words, taking second to let his gaze focus, his thoughts settle and self-reawaken. "Wh..What was that?"

"No way, you were awake!?" The blonde questioned, bit tense from the sudden surprise. Ah, maybe tense wasn't the word. It was certainly more than just being tense, it'd come off more as an anxiety. A stress, even. No, no, that was overdoing it.

"N...No, I thought I heard you mumble something, it sounded important."

"Jeez, Liet, you're such a light sleeper," Feliks teased, with a slight, playful roll of the eyes. "I guess it was, like, kinda important though. But I wouldn't spend all day stressing about it."

"Ah, or you could just tell me," Toris replied, his voice beginning to lose the sleepy undertone it had when he spoke before, still being drowsy from just awakening, of course.

Sitting up as grass drifted in the process, Feliks giggled at the other nation and then flashed him a quick curve of the lips. He'd known the other was only just learning his country's language―what with them now being united into a Commonwealth. Although Feliks hoped that a brisk mumble wouldn't catch onto him all that fast. "How about this...Like, kiss me and I'll translate for you."

The brunette's cheeks darkened just in the slightest, as he steadied himself upright just as Feliks had done, making sure he faced the blonde in the process. Of course, even after being, well, married, romantic gestures always seemed to confuse Toris. Appreciative of them, always, but nonetheless replied with, "Y..You don't have to, you know..".

Still, Toris inched closer, placing a single hand atop Feliks's shoulder to keep himself on balance while he managed to merge their lips together in a chaste, though fulfilling kiss. Short, yes, but absolutely wonderful. Such serenity and pure love packed into one soft kiss. Just a stupid peck, but God, did it feel like heaven. For the lips of the Polish male were so immensely smooth, they were that of a silky fabric. They'd shared many kisses before, but this particular one felt perfect in its entirety.

Pulling away, Feliks gave the Lithuanian another smile―but this time it appeared much more gentle. Sweet, even. "You...kinda taste like strawberries."

"Ah…." Toris began, that drowsy feeling returning. "You have...v..very soft lips,"

Feliks responded to the other male's sweet nature with a velvety peck to the cheek, smiling into it as well. "As do you, Kochanie. So, like, you want me to repeat what I said, yeah?"

Kochanie. Toris hadn't heard it before, and he knew Feliks was well aware of him not knowing much Polish. "Ko..chanie?"

"Darlingas." The blonde translated, his pronunciation nearly perfect―which was surprising to the other male. Though, nonetheless, made him smile gently.

"Anyway," Feliks begin, averting his gaze ever so slightly, as remembering the intent of the statement. He'd paused to catch his words together, so he wouldn't stumble over himself or just sound like a total idiot. "Atsi..prašau...That's like, how you pronounce it right?"

The brunette had confusion stretched across his features, as he just intently stared at the Polish man. Sorry? God, he was all too caught up in his own mind to even think straight anymore, to even pay attention to time itself for that matter. Everything just felt..uncomfortable. Toris began to shift uneasily because so, but he didn't exactly know why for that matter. "Y...Yeah, yeah that's how it's pronounced,"

Feliks returned the confused stare, trying to move closer to him without making the other feel, well, more indifferent. Slowly, with a grin plastered on his lips now, the blonde move in―however, Toris didn't really seem to mind, as he only shifted his gaze in the direction of the distant Capital.

The Polish male is extensively close now, their faces not even more than an inch apart. Although, he only whispers something sweet, something the other male would catch onto; "Kocham cię, poważnie."

Snaking two arms around Feliks's waist, bringing him into a tender embrace, he caught another smile at his words. But of course, what with that wonderful aroma that surrounding the both of them; tired eyes didn't stay open much longer. Even so, there was always something more serene, more tranquil about lying there with each other. It was that of a fairytale, where the "happy ending" is so over-cliched but, still gives that overall warm feeling.

For who doesn't need that?

* * *

 _ **Translations(mind you this from my own Polish so it isn't perfect!)**_

 _ **Pzrykro mi - I am sorry/I'm sorry**_

 _ **Kochanie - Sweetheart/Darling**_

 ** _Darlingas(Lithuanian) - Darling_**

 _ **Astiprašau(Lithuanian) - I'm sorry**_

 _ **Kocham cię, poważnie - I love you, seriously**_

 _ **wow what was that ending**_ im _ **suffering**_ i _ **cant write for**_ shit : _ **,^)**_

anways i _ **just**_ rlly _ **love**_ lietpol _ **lmao save me but**_ i _ **hope**_ nyall _ **liked it :^)**_


End file.
